mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kahn86
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sub-Zero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 12:35, January 24, 2011 hey you should move that dlc blog here so ppl can reply n stuff just fyi as for dlc possibilities obviously characters are gona be the main part they add 2 but im more interested in extra stages and costumes for the disc based cast since the roster should roud out with most everyone from trilogy with robot smoke and rain sort of confirmed as dlc being the last peices to the puzzle except boss characters which i dont even care if they are playable (however after seeing goro's x-ray im seriously thinnking bout it even tho im a bit of a purist for NPC bosses) qua chi would be kool but he might be in the game itself anyways like mk vs dc except midway went under b4 he was dlc playable if he has his leg rip beat down fatality from mk4 then hellz yeah but other than him i really REALLY dont care for the other 3d era characters and wouldnt pay for them uless i got my ass kicked by them oline n wanted to try them out but like i said i want more arena's more stage fatalities (also dlc fatalities for characters like the pre order bonuses but for everyone classic stuff) D3THF15T 11:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T Good answer? Was my answer helpful ?Kuro Selas 21:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Are you aware of the kreat-a-kombatant konquest that's taking place on the wiki? Kuro Selas 10:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Not really, I've come across a few things of it, what is it?. Kahn86 10:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) It's a kontest being held by CavalierTunes. This is the page. The deadline is Fev 2nd. It's cool if you like to create your own characters. Kuro Selas 10:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks, I'd really have to get creative if I wanted to meet the deadline ha. Kahn86 10:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) lol I had no problem with coming up with the concept for the character since I had it for a while. Well two days is enough to come up with a character I think. And there are templates in CavalierTunes blog you can use. Kuro Selas 10:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic, maybe I'll give it a try. By the way I'm trying to add a category to Art Lean page and it says the mortal kombat (film) page does not exist?. Yeah the page does not exist. And in my opinion there is no need for one. But you can create a category and name it Mortal Kombat (film) Characters, featuring characters that only appeared in the Mortal Kombat movies. Kuro Selas 10:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) That is a great idea, just now I added him to the category of film. By the way my name is Rory, glad you've been of help to me because others I've contacted have not been so. Kahn86 10:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Well the category film is suposed to be just for the movies. Put him in the category I mentioned instead. You're welcome, I'm glad I can help, if you need anything just leave a message on my talk page and I'll try to help in anyway I can. My name is Leandro (this is the first time I say my name in the wiki lol) but I prefer being called Kuro Selas, Kuro or Selas in the wiki lol Kuro Selas is one of the characters of a comic book I'm writting and he is kind of my dark side. Kuro Selas 11:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ha well it's nice to meet you. Do you play MK online at all?. Kahn86 11:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you too. No unfortunely my internet connection is really slow and I never had a chance to play. Something I'm hoping to do when MK9 comes out since I'll be changing my internet connection. And you? Kuro Selas 11:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) As a matter of fact I'm hoping to purchase Mortal Kombat 2 for my PS3 today from the online storefront. Once I do that I might give it a try online. I'm so excited for MK9!! I had no clue Liu Kang was going to be in MK9 I'm pysched, by the way who is your favourite Kombatant? Kahn86 11:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm really psyched too, Mortal Kombat 9 will be the greatest fighting game ever. I had a feeling Liu Kang would enter, I even posted a image of his shadow like a day before he was confirmed lol .My favourite kombatant is Scorpion and yours?. I really like Mortal Kombat 2 it's one of my favourites, (it was the first one I played) I still play it sometimes.Kuro Selas 11:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) It seems we rival lol mine is Sub Zero the younger. Mortal Kombat 2 is superb and that is what I want Mortal Kombat 9 to be like in a way. MK2 had the right amount of darkness and brutality also without being overly silly. I love all the MK games, but Mortal Kombat 2 has always hit that sweet spot of mine. Kahn86 11:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it seems like we rival...lol I also like Sub-Zero (the younger), Noob-Saibot and the old Reptile in the ninja costume. I agree with you about Mortal Kombat 2 it had a perfect balance, I played almost all Mortal Kombat games and although my favourite is MK: Armageddon due to all the characters it has and the create a kombatant move, which I love, I don't like that the characters don't have their signature fatalities. Mortal Kombat 2 is a classic that in my opinion only MK9 will finally surpass. I just hope MK9 also comes with the create a fighter feature, but with a division for creating normal characters and bosses. Kuro Selas 13:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, that would be a great feature. Kahn86 14:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kuro got another question. What do you think of the Mortal Kombat Logo page I recently made?. And what category should I put it under?. Kahn86 14:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I think the page needs more content. For now the category for it is article stubs unfortunely. But let's search the web, search for the reasons of the logo and stuff like that to fill the page. As for the category to add to it besides that temporary one, I really don't know. lol Kuro Selas 22:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your input I appreciate it. What have you been up to lately?. Kahn86 01:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Not much I'm currently on college midtearm exams so I haven't come to the wiki as often as I used too. I finished my kombatants for the kontest, if you have the chance check them out in my blog pages. And I edited some pages that needed some correction. By the way I was creating a Fatalities Theater but I haven't had the chance to finish it up. If you want you could give me a hand with that. Kuro Selas 08:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) And what have you been up too? Kuro Selas 08:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing I'd be glad to help with that. I'm at work right now, I got called in tonight i do the graveyard shifts and I'm a nurse. I will take a look at your Kombatants. Anything in particular you want done with the Fatalities Theater?. By the way I live in the United States in Oregon, I will talk to you soon. Kahn86 09:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kuro, I just added Sub Zero's fatalities 1 &2 from Mortal Kombat 3, but I think I'm not formatting the page right. Sorry if I messed it up but I will continue to help you. Kahn86 10:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Thanks for the help...editing that page it's a lot of trouble and most of the page most be edited in source mode so everything comes out fine. Kuro Selas 21:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Action Figures What do you think of adding the action figures of the page you created to the pages of their corresponding kombatants? Kuro Selas 12:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see what your saying. Like lets say sub zero's main page, add a section on the page near the tv and film section or in the media section about the kombatant's action figure?. Kahn86 12:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah that's exactly what I was thinking. Well maybe we should ask CavalierTunes first and see what he thinks about it. Kuro Selas 12:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't hurt to ask eh. Sound good. Kahn86 12:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello I added a gallery to action figures page, hope you don't mind. By the way what do you think that a slideshow would look better or is the gallery fine? Kuro Selas 21:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks, good job! I think a slide show would be appropriate. Thanks for your help. Kahn86 00:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC)